Two Mysterious Men are Way Too Many
by JessiePie6
Summary: In the Hawks Stadium there are two men in similar work descriptions. The only difference is one of them are a millennium old Vampire who came to ask Nico a favor. One shot... maybe.


_**Ok so this is a short little one shot and I know the two universes are completely not compatible but this isn't the strangest thing I have seen and plus it puts two shows that I have a ton of fanfic for together.**_

* * *

There were two men standing in the stadium of the New York Hawks, they were in the bleacher section watching the players at practice "Are you sure I have not seen Terrence some where else?"

There was a scoff from a guy in a laid back suit "Maybe in another life but no, he's human and only just a handful"

Then the other one in a more formal suit answered "I could introduce him to a vampire he would get along with, the only problem is they would probably manage to destroy New York and I also REALLY do not care for the vampire… Anyways Mr. Careles-" he was cut off and he would never let anyone do that but a few people, lets just say Nico Careles was lucky he was on that short list because if he was not there would be a heart ripped out.

"Why don't you just solve that problem by a stake?" Nico only asked because he was truly curious he knew the one next to him would kill anyone who was annoying and a bad name to the vampire race.

"Because there is someone who I consider a friend and she would not be happy if I killed him or his brother." Nico nodded "Anyways do you have any news on the current Doppelganger?"

He picked up on the fact that he said it was a she who was his friend, so he stored that information for later if he ever needed it "Well she managed to put Katherine in a comatose state; I believe your sister took care of the rest."

"Ah Rebekah would, She would think I could not."

"I know I'm not suppose to ask questions often but why were you curious about the Doppelganger?"

He smirked at him "If I told you that, then it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?"

A female came up behind them only hearing about the last thing said. " ohhh secrets, Do they have to do with Nico because if so I want to know"

"I'm afraid Doctor Danielle Santino that Mr. Careles will remain a mystery to you until he thinks other wise."

She looked the man up and down, the one that seems to know her. "So you seem to know me and I know nothing of you."

"Well Mr. Careles can not seem to stop talking about you when ever we talk." Oh if glairs could he would be long dead. "Elijah Mikealson" he took her hand and kissed it "At your service"

She had blushed but immediately said "I like him, Nico can we keep him"

Elijah ignored what the doctor said to Nico "Is she in New York?"

Nico nodded "Yes, I was able to track her down to long island."

"Thank you Mr. Careles" he was walking away when he turned around "Also Nico I've taken care of that player he will not act like he's super human, Thank you for informing me about my client and well my investment to this team. And Doctor Santino it was a pleasure and next time my family is all together we will book a session with you"

Nico said one last thing to the thousand year old vampire "Elijah I hope your not putting yourself in the same situation when you did with Katherine."

He was already walking away but there was a smile from him, his back was facing them but he said "She's different from her counterpart." And then he was gone. It was not Dani's business on who they were talking about and this time she wouldn't ask but if she ever saw him again she would.

Nico had put together since they started the conversation that the friend he didn't want to hurt by killing an annoying vampire might have been the girl he was asked to search for, but he wouldn't assume unless he had more proof. The one thing that concerned him was the vampire knew about Dr. Santino, he never once mentioned her. Well all he could do was make she took vervain on a regular basis, the only problem now was how would he get her to take. He would figure out a way eventually.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when the doctor said something. "So he's an agent who invest in the Hawks?"

"Yes something like that." Nico also took that time to walk off, he had to make sure that the Mikealson did his job and compelled the football playing vampire to act human.

He left Dani by herself and all she did was sit in a chair and watch the players her thought were on the man in the impeccable suit and who he was.

* * *

_**I hope you all recognized a reference I snuck in there to true blood considering Mechad Brooks and Daniel Gillies were both on the show (yes I realize almost every actor is on true blood) well anyways I Really don't know where this came from but it did. So if any of my normal follows from both shows for Fanfiction wonder where it came from, I blame working on multiple stories at once and yes they will be updated soon. I imagine this takes place around season 2 of NR and 4ish for TVD **_

_**I'm sure my NR followers don't care but even if you know a bit or even watch The Vampire Dairies Please… Please do the poll I have on my Bio… That goes for every one **_

_**P.S I randomly popped up today because my updates will happen this week hopefully, it really depends how moving in goes.**_

**I have some ideas how I can continue this but I do need enough people to tell me what they think because I am working on other stories as well.**


End file.
